Core C: The Statistical Analysis and Bioinformatics Core of the University of Miami (UM) Udall Center builds on our experience in analysis of genes in PD over the previous twelve years. The goal of the Core is to support the needs of the Projects by applying powerful next-generation sequence analysis approaches, bioinformatics techniques, and established statistical analyses. The Core has integrated informatics, bioinformatics and statistical support. It takes advantage of existing resources within UM in the Hussman Institute for Human Genomics (HIHG) and Center for Computational Science (CCS). The core is lead by Dr. Beecham who is the director of informatics at the HIHG, an expert in genetic association analysis. He replaces Dr. Martin as PI, and has been a Project PI in our Udall Center since its inception. She remains on the core as a co-investigator. Members of the data management, computer, statistical, and bioinformatics staff of the HIHG staff will form the nucleus of the Statistical Analysis and Bioinformatics Core, addressing the projects' needs through the following specific aims: To provide the informatics to support database management, storage, and rapid retrieval of family history, clinical, risk factor, genotypic, DNA sequence and RNA expression data for the projects and clinical core. To provide analytical support for next-generation sequencing. We will provide support for the entire pipeline of next-generation sequencing data analysis; from data generation to statistical analysis and interpretation. The analyses include quality control, assembly, alignment, variant calling, functional annotation, and phenotype association analyses. To provide additional statistical analysis support for all projects and cores. We will conduct various analyses, including quality control, association analysis, parametric and non-parametric linkage, gene-gene and gene-environment interaction, biological pathway analysis, and copy-number variant detection and association.